Secrets in the Zodiac
by chibianimebabe
Summary: There is a new girl in town, but it looks as though she has a secret. What could it be that she’s hiding? Could she have something to do with the zodiac? Read and find out! KyoxOC. YukixTohru.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people and welcome to another story made by me! This one is going to mostly revolve around Kyo and my Original character. Here is the summery!**

**Summery: There is a new girl in town, but it looks as though she has a secret. What could it be that she's hiding? Could she have somthing to do with the zodiac? Read and find out!KyoxOC. YukixTohru.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I only own my character Reina and the idea for this story. Thanks!**

Secrets in the Zodiac

Chapter 1

It was your normal day after school. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were standing at the corner of the school waiting for the sign to change so they can pass. "Hey, Tohru!" a voice called.

Tohru turned and saw her friend Uo-chan waving at her, next to her was Hana-chan also waving. "Tohru, how are you?" she asked. "Hana. Uo! I'm fine. What are you guy's going to do now?" Tohru asked. "I dunno, what are you guys up to?" asked Uo-chan. "We are thinking of going to the park for a walk." Said Yuki.

"Sound cool, we'll join you." Said Uo-chan. So they went to the park. When they got there they was someone sitting at the bench. It was a girl with long, wavy orange hair. She had crimson eyes and was waering a white shirt with black jeans. On her arms were a lot of different braclets.

"Reina!" called Uo-chan, "Girl, is that you?" The girl looked up surpized to be called. "You know her?" asked Kyo eyeing her funny.

Slowly the girl got up and walked to were the group was. "Arisa?" she asked, "How are you?" "I knew it was you!" said Uo-chan smiling, "I'm fine, what brings you here?"

"I transferred over my school became croweded so they sent me here." Reina answered. "Why'd they sent you?" asked Tohru. "Well, put it this way," said Reina, "I was to much for the teachers to handle." She looked around at everyone, "It looks like you made a whole lot of friends Arisa."

"Oh yea! Sorry I forgot to introduce you guys. " Said Uo-chan, "This is Tohru Honda, Saki Hanajima, Yuki Sohma, and orange top in the corner is Kyo Sohma." Said uo-chan pointing at each.

"So Reina, where are you going to stay?" asked Hana-chan. "Well, im supposed to be going to this address," she said holding out a paper, "But i can't find it." Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo looked at it. "That's our house." said Yuki. "Are you sure its right?" said Tohru. "I bet Shigure knows something. Let's go find out." said Kyo.

"So you'll take me?" asked Reina. "Yes, come one." said Tohru smiling. "Well, we'll see you guys." siad Uo-chan waving. "Yes, be safe." said Hana-chan. And the gruop went their way.

when they reached the house they found Shigure in the living room. "Wellcome home everyone." he said, "Oh, we have a guest. Hello, Im Shigure nice to meet you." "Shigure do you know anything about having someone stay with us?" asked Tohru.

"Yes, as a matter of fact i do. "Shigure answered looking at Reina, "Your Reina am i right?" Reina nodded slightly, "I spoke with your parnets saying that you can live here wtih us." "You mean to tell me that we have to have another girl in this house!" shouted Kyo. "Excuse me for being a girl." shouted Reina back, "Its not my fault." as she raised her fist. "Kyo, Reina please dont' fight in the house." said Shigure as Kyo and Reina glared at each other.

"In what room will she be staying in?" asked Yuki. "Oh, her room will be the one acroos from Kyo's." Shigure answered. "Can i go to it now, so i can drop my stuff off?" asked Reina. "Yes, I'll help you unpack." said Tohru helping her.

Tohru showed her to her room and helped her get settled. "If you have any questions or need any help feel free to ask any of us." said Tohru walking to the door. "Yea, thanks." said Reina. Tohru nodded and left. Reina sighed and layed in her bed. 'This will be interesting.' she thought.

Tohru walked back into the living room. "Shigure how could you invite another girl to live with us!" shouted Kyo. "Well nothing will happen as long a s she doesn't hug us. So we just act normal." said Shigure. "At lest one thing is good. She can control her anger." said Yuki, "Kyo you should learn from her." "Shut up!" said Kyo. "Please don't fight." said Tohru sweatdropping.

"Let's just act normal and nothing can go wrong." said Shigure.

**Nothing can go wrong are you kidding me? With Kyo having his anger problems? What will happen next? Stay tune to find out. Please remember to review before you go. You reviews will make me want to update faster.**

**-Chibianimebabe out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples I'm back with another chapter ready for you to read! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed I love you all! Now please enjoy the next chapter and remember to review!**

Secrets of the Zodiac

Chapter 2

Before:

Tohru walked back into the living room. "Shigure how could you invite another girl to live with us!" shouted Kyo. "Well nothing will happen as long as she doesn't hug us. So we just act normal." said Shigure. "At lest one thing is good. She can control her anger." said Yuki, "Kyo you should learn from her." "Shut up!" said Kyo. "Please don't fight." said Tohru sweatdropping.

"Let's just act normal and nothing can go wrong." said Shigure.

Now:

Reina woke up and changed, as she walked out of her room, Kyo walked out of his. "Morning." She yawned walking down the stairs in front of Kyo.

"Good morning you guys." Said Tohru sitting at the able, "You're breakfast is ready." Reina sat at one of the chairs, "Thanks, it looks great." And she started eating. "Shigure still in his room?" asked Kyo pulling up a chair. "Yes." Said Tohru getting up. "Morning everyone." Said Yuki, "Miss Honda we must go to school early today remember, there is a meeting." Tohru looked shocked, "Oh yes! I forgot." She started to get ready to clean.

"No, don't worry. I'll do it." Said Reina, "You two get going." "Well if your sure." She said. Reina nodded, "I'm sure." Tohru smiled, "Ok, thanks. I'll see you in school." Grabbing her bags she walked out the door with Yuki.

Kyo finished his food. "Well I'm going now." "No your not," said Reina washing the dishes. "You have to show me around the school." "Why the hell do I have to!" shouted Kyo. "Because you're the only one here who can." She said glaring at him, she finished and grabbed her bag.

"You really tick me off!" shouted Kyo. "And you really piss me off!" countered Reina. They walked out of the house still arguing and glaring at each other. "Well they are getting along nicely." Said Shigure sticking his head out of the room, "This will be interesting."

At school

Kyo showed Reina the office there she got her classes. They both looked at it. "Great, I got you in all my classes." Said Kyo hitting his head with his hand, "Damn it!" "Deal with it already." Said Reina, "Lets just go." They walked down the hall and into the classroom. "Class we have a new student today her name is…" Reina" she said bowing and with that she took a seat at the end corner of the class.

"Why won't she sit here near us?" asked Tohru. "It takes her a while to get used to changes." Said Uo, "She's a loner really, don't worry. She'll open up soon enough." "Yes, her waves are that of a loner." Said Hana-chan.

After school the gang split up. Tohru went off to work, Yuki and Kyo went home, and Reina followed her instructions on her note and went to her new job, "Well this is nice, I guess." As she saw the building, "I can last here." She went inside and started to get trained in her new work place.

"Kyo could you come here?" asked Shigure. "What is it?" asked Kyo walking into his work room. "Could you please go and pick up Reina at work." He asked. "Why do I have to do that?" asked Kyo annoyed. "Because Yuki is already out picking up Tohru." He answered. "Fine, whatever. Where is it?" asked Kyo.

"Finally in done." Sighed Reina, she picked up everything and went to change. "Do you see him?" "Yea he's cute." Said voices outside of the room. Reina walked out the door and saw Kyo standing outside. "Kyo? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to pick you up, and walk you home. Now come on, let's go." He said holding out his hand. "Umm." Said Reina, "How long have you been waiting?" "5 minutes." Answered Kyo. "Hey you two love birds get out o here already." Said a voice behind Reina. Followed by a push, Reina fell forward. 'Oh no!' thought Kyo. 'Oh, crap!' thought Reina as she fell onto Kyo.

**Oh no a cliffy! What do you think will happen? I wonder how they'll get out of this one. well that is it for this chapter. sorry i took so long in updating, school is really starting to get on top of me. I'll try to update sooner. Now please review!**

**-Chibianimebabe out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone I'm sorry for such a late update but the resent Hurricane that passed by really messed me up and my computer. But I'm back on track now so you'll be getting your updates a bit faster now. Thanks to all that have reviewed I love you all. Please enjoy the story and remember to review!**

Secrets of the Zodiac

Chapter 3

Before:

"I came to pick you up, and walk you home. Now come on, let's go." He said holding out his hand. "Umm." Said Reina, "How long have you been waiting?" "5 minutes." Answered Kyo. "Hey you two love birds get out o here already." Said a voice behind Reina. Followed by a push, Reina fell forward. 'Oh no!' thought Kyo. 'Oh, crap!' thought Reina as she fell onto Kyo.

Now:

Quickly Kyo stops her in mid air and pushes her back. Reina regained her balance and stepped back some. "Uhh.. sorry." She said and started walking away. "Whatever." Said Kyo walking beside her. They walked together to the house and went there separate ways into their rooms.

'That was close.' Thought Kyo sitting on his bed. 'Damn it I knew having another girl here would mess things up more than they already are!' Meanwhile in the other room Reina was doing her homework, 'I have to train some more. I can't believe something like this almost happened.' She thought to herself.

The next day as always Tohru was the first one up and making breakfast for everyone else. Reina came in and helped her finish up while Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure walked into the room and sat at the table. Tohru and Reina handed out the food and everyone ate, while Shigure talked about his newest book. When they finished Tohru quickly washed the dishes and set off to school.

The homeroom was boring as always the teacher bored everyone with news about what's going on in school and all the work that has to be done. Yuki being the student council president was called out of class every now and then. Tohru, Uo, and Hana-Chan were sitting by each other doing their work together, while Kyo napped on his desk. Reina sat at the back near the window and she just stared outside and random things not paying attention.

At lunch they sat together at the table. "So Tohru how's your job going?" asked Uo-chan. "Its just fine, everything is great." She answered smiling. "How was work for you Reina?" asked Hana-chan. Reina looked up from her tray, "I guess its ok." "That's good." Hana said going back to her food. "Do you work today too?" asked Yuki. Reina nodded, "Yea." "I've got the day off today." Said Tohru, "I think that after I do my homework today I'll clean the house."

"I'm sorry Tohru." Said Reina, "I can't help you because of work. I'll try to get home as early as I can to help you." Tohru shook her head, "No it's alright. I'll be fine you don't have to worry about that." Reina didn't look convinced. "No, I want to help." "No really its fine, I can handle it." Said Tohru. Reina sighed, "Fine, but don't overwork yourself." Tohru smiled, "I won't."

After school the group bided their goodbyes and went off. Tohru, and Kyo went straight home. While Yuki was finishing up some paper work for the student council. Uo and Hana-chan went home and Reina set off to work.

Tohru finished her homework and started to clean the house. "Tohru I'm hungry can I have a snack?" asked Shigure in his childish way. Thoru nodded, "Of course. It is almost dinner time anyway." She walked into the kitchen and started to cook some food. Shigrue smiled, "Thank you." Yuki had already gotten home hours ago and was in his room reading. Kyo, Shigure figured, was more than likely up on the roof.

Reina sighed and walked out of the building. She walked to the corner and was headed towards the house. Tohru finished preparing the food and set everything on the table. Yuki came in and sat down, "Miss Honda why is the floor still a little wet near the doorway?" he asked. "Oh no! I forgot that I still haven't finished!" Shirked Tohru.

Just then Reina walked into the door and Kyo came running thinking something was wrong. Reina was near the kitchen door and turned around to see Kyo slipping on the wet floor surface coming her way.

**Oh no not again! Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see how they get out of this one now wont we. Thanks for reading my story. I hope that you liked it. Well now its time for my favorite part the part were you the reader clicks on the little button below and reviews. Please do it and I'll be very happy.**

**-Chibianimebabe out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok hello everyone and thanks for your reviews keep it up. Alright this is your thanksgiving gift from me. So I hope that you enjoy and that you will give me a review as thanks for this. Ok now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? You all know the answer. I don't own fruits basket. All I own is the episodes on DVD and the 9th and 10th volume of it.**

Secrets in the Zodiac

Chapter 4

Before:

Just then Reina walked into the door and Kyo came running thinking something was wrong. Reina was near the kitchen door and turned around to see Kyo slipping on the wet floor surface coming her way.

Now:

Yuki and Shigure looked out the door to see that Kyo was sliding across the floor heading for Reina. "Oh no!" they thought. Reina tried to dodge by jumping out of the way. But Kyo fell and as he did he hit Reina and they both fell. Kyo was lying on the floor with Reina right on top of him.

Nothing happened….

Everyone in the room was shocked at what had just happened. Reina quickly got up and stepped back from Kyo. Her eyes held a shocked view, but she glared at Kyo none the less. Kyo got up and looked at her strangely. "Alright we need to talk!" said Kyo grabbing Reina by the arm and trying to drag her into the living room. "Don't touch me. I can walk on my own!" said Reina ripping free of Kyo's grasp. Yuki looked like someone had slapped him, 'How is this possible?' he wondered. Shigure just sighed.

Everyone walked into the room. Tohru stood to the corner waiting to hear what was going to happen. "Start talking." Said Kyo who sat on the couch's armrest. "Do you guys know about the zodiac curse?" asked Reina. Yuki turned to her, "How do you know about it?" he asked, "My family has it. We've had it for as long as I can remember." Tohru looked shocked at what she just heard.

"What!" shouted Kyo and Yuki. They both turned to stare at Shigure. "Care to explain this Shigure?" asked Yuki. Shigure stood up and walked up to them, "Yes, well you see the Sohmas are not the only ones with the zodiac curse. There is one other family that has it. Which would be Reina's family." He said in a calm tone.

"Wait! You mean you knew the whole time!" shouted Kyo and Reina. "Yes." He answered. "Why didn't you tell us this before!" shouted Kyo. "I thought that you would figure it out." Said Shigure, "Besides," he took out his fan and held it to his face, "It was funny to see your faces when you crashed into each other. You should have seen it, it was to die for. I should have had a camera!" Reina glared at him.

"So if your family has the curse too. What year are you?" asked Tohru finally speaking up. Reina looked down she muttered, "I'm the cat." under her breath. Everyone froze in place, "What?" said Kyo. "I'm the cat." Said Reina looking up, "Got a problem with that?" "No." said Kyo.

"Well Kyo it seems that you're not alone then." Said Shigure. Tohru clapped her hands, "That's wonderful." She smiled. "What is that supposed to mean?" Reina asked Shigure. "Kyo here is the cat." Said Shigure. "You are?" asked Reina. Kyo nodded slightly. "Than what year are you guys?" said Reina looking around. "I'm the dog." Said Shigure, "And Yuki is the rat.

"What about Tohru?" asked Reina. Tohru shook her head, "I'm not part of the curse. I just know about it that's all." 'I see." Said Reina, "Does anyone else know about it." "No, no one else knows about it." Said Shigure.

"So if you're the cat." Said Kyo, "Wear is your bracelet? You're not wearing it." Reina looked at him, "Yes I am." She pointed to her right arm, "Its right here." Pointing to a black and white bracelet near the top of her shoulder, "I like to wear it there better."

"So there is another cat in this house. Hopefully it wont mean more noise." Said Yuki. As always the cat and rat don't get along very well. Reina glared at him, "Shut up. I don't do being noisy so you'll be just fine." She got up and walked to the door. "So are we eating or not?" she asked. Tohru looked up, "Yes we are." She walked to the kitchen. "Its all ready all I have to do is heat it up." Everyone nodded at ate a quiet dinner before heading off to bed.

**Ok that is what you all wanted right. Well there you have it. Reina is the year of the cat and her family has it to. Again I'm sorry for my short chapters but I'm working on it. Have a great holiday and please remember to review the story on the way out.**

**-Chibianimebabe out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is another chapter for the story. I'm really sorry it took so long but school has really been a bitch. Thanks for all whohave reviewed and waited for me to update. I hope you enjoy the story. READ AND REVIEW!**

Secrets in the Zodiac

Chapter 5

Before:

"So there is another cat in this house. Hopefully it won't mean more noise." Said Yuki. As always the cat and rat don't get along very well. Reina glared at him, "Shut up. I don't do being noisy so you'll be just fine." She got up and walked to the door. "So are we eating or not?" she asked. Tohru looked up, "Yes we are." She walked to the kitchen. "Its all ready all I have to do is heat it up." Everyone nodded at ate a quiet dinner before heading off to bed.

Now:

The next morning, Tohru was busy making breakfast when Reina walked in through the door way, "Morning' want some help with that?" she said walking over to grab a plate. Tohru shook her head, "No its fine, I got everything under control. You can just sit for a bit while the others get up." She said smiling. Reina nodded, "Alright if your sure." She said pulling up a chair and sitting down. "What are you thinking of doing today?" asked Tohru bringing over the try of food. "I'm not sure. It's my day off." Said Reina. Kyo and Yuki both walked into the room. "Good morning everyone." Said Yuki. "Breakfast is all set." Said Tohru bringing the remaining things to the table.

Kyo walked over to where Reina was sitting at. "You're in my seat." Reina kept her calm and looked up at him, "I don't see your name on it." She said giving him a cold look. Kyo growled in frustration and sat in the chair next to her. Yuki and Tohru sat down and they all began to eat. After they finished Tohru and Yuki went out to buy some things at the grocery store. Kyo and Reina stayed at home doing nothing. Kyo was laying on the couch belly down watching any random channel that he switched to. Reina walked into the room and looked at him, she sighed and blocked Kyo's view of the T.V. "Can you go to the mall with me?" she asked looking down at him. "No," he said, "Go alone." Reina crossed her arms, "I would but I don't know where it is." Kyo grunted in response.

Reina was growing tired of the attitude he was giving her and sat on his back. "What are you doing! Get off of me!" shouted Kyo. "Will you go?" asked Reina smirking at him. "No!" he said trying to push her off. "Well then I'll just stay here." She answered. Kyo sighed, "Fine. Fine, I'll go!" he said giving up. He turned on his back without giving Reina a warning fell on him and their lips met.

Quickly Reina got up, "Sorry." She muttered and ran to get her money. Kyo sat up on the couch still socked, "What just happened?" Reina came down and was at the door. She covered her mouth and thought about what had just happened. She shook her head to get wipe it from her mind, "Ready to go?" she called. Kyo put his hands to his face trying to erase the image of what had just happened, he looked up finally and said, "Yea hold on."

They walked to the mall, and started to walk around a bit. "Why did you want to come here anyway?" said Kyo annoyed because it was so crowded. "I wanted something to do." She said. She walked into a music store and went looking for a cd that she had in mind to buy. "Finally I found it." She said picking up the newest cd of Linkin Park. "That's what you wanted?" he said looking at the cd. "Yea, it's the only one I'm missing."

"I didn't know that you liked rock music." Kyo said looking at the other cds that were there. "You never asked me." Reina countered, she walked over to the register and paid for the cd. Kyo sighed and followed her. "You hungry?" he asked looking around for the food place. "Yea a bit." She said trying to get though the people to find him. A hand reached out and grabbed her from behind; quickly she turned to face Kyo. "Come on." He said taking hold of her hand and pulling her out of the crowd.

In the food lounge they bought their food and sat to eat at one of the tables. "Yo, Kyo." She said reaching for some fries, "Thanks for coming with." Kyo looked up from his drink, "Sure whatever." They finished eating while they talked about rock bands and the things they liked. Later that day they came home and bided their goodnights.

**There it is the end of this chapter. I'll try to update faster but you never now with school. I hoped you liked it. Review on your way out please. I'm writing a Naruto fic now and I'm wondering whether or not to put it up now. Let me now what you think of putting it up.**

**-Chibianimebabe out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm back to bring you another chapter of the story! I worked on a lot of things over spring break and so now I'm going to try to update a bit faster before school ends cuz I don't have internet at my house! . so yes I'm doing the best I can for now. **

**Thanks to the following:**

**_Superkawaiifreak_**- thanks for your reviews I look forward to getting one from you. Thanks for your advice and stuff I really appreciate them. I'll put up the naruto fic as soon as I come up with a name for it.

**_EverD_****_-_ **I'm glad you like the story, and I'll try to update as fast as I can. Like I said I don't have internet at my house so I can only update when I'm at school or when I get a chance to go to the library.

_**Thanks to all of my other reviewers! I love you all!**_

**Disclaimer: check out the first few chapters!**

Secrets in the Zodiac

Chapter 6

**Before**:

In the food lounge they bought their food and sat to eat at one of the tables. "Yo, Kyo." She said reaching for some fries, "Thanks for coming with." Kyo looked up from his drink, "Sure whatever." They finished eating while they talked about rock bands and the things they liked. Later that day they came home and bided their goodnights.

**Now**:

A week had passed by and things were going great. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Reina were walking towards the house when they heard a voice call out to them, turning around they saw Uo-chan running to them. "What is it Uo-chan?" asked Tohru smiling as always. "I forgot to tell you I'm having a party tonight and since I know that you and Reina don't work I want you to come." She answered catching her breath a bit.

"Alright sounds like fun." Said Tohru clasping her hands. "Yuki and orange top can come too. There will be dancing so make sure you have a partner." Said Uo-chan as she turned and walked away waving.

"I can't wait till the party." Said Tohru happily as they started walking again. "I wonder who else will be there." Said Yuki pressing the button to cross the street. "Who cares?" Said Kyo. "Shut it." Said Reina, "Let's just get home and get ready."

They reached the house and went into their rooms to find something to put on. Tohru put on a red skirt with a white top shirt that had one long sleeve and didn't have another. Yuki had already asked her to be his date and was waiting in the living room with blue jeans and a white shirt.

Reina put on her sandals when she heard a knock on the door. Turning around she opened the door and saw Kyo standing there. "What is it?" she asked looking up to him. "Um…" he started looking at what she was wearing. She had on black jeans with slits at the bottom sides. A red tube top with a black denim jacket on top of it. Reina just stared at him wondering what was wrong with him, "Yes?" "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the party with me as my date." He said with trouble finally looking straight at her. Reina looked at him funny considering what he said. She took a good look at him and saw that he was pretty hot and his outfit was great, maybe she can finally have some fun, "Sure."

'She looks nice in that.' He thought quickly, taking another look. "Are you done?" asked Reina snapping him back into focus. "Yea." He said quickly. "Then lets go." She said stepping out and closing the door.

They met up with Yuki and Tohru at the bottom of the stairs and headed towards Uo-chan's house.(A/N: I know that she has an apartment but in this story she has a really big house like Hana's)

They walked through the gates and into the house; music was blasting through the walls. They saw a lot of people from school there dancing and talking. Reina went to get a table and sat down at one of them, while Kyo went to get drinks. Yuki and Tohru went straight to the dancing.

Uo-chan pushed her way through the crowds and sat next to Reina, "Hey girl, what's up?" she said. "Hey nothing really." Answered Reina setting down her cup. "Get up and dance, come on!" said Uo-chan trying to pull her up out of her chair. "No," said Reina resisting her pull, "I think I'll wait a bit. I don't feel like dancing just yet." Uo-chan sighed, "Well, if your sure." She waved and walked back into the dance crowd.

Kyo came over and sat down, he noticed that everyone was out on the dance floor and that they were the only ones not. He saw Yuki and Tohru dancing and all the other girls drooling over him. He growled in frustration, 'Damn rat…' he thought.

Reina sighed to herself seeing the look on his face. 'Reminds me of someone I know…' she thought to herself, 'I guess it's the same everywhere.' She looked around and stared off into her thoughts for a bit when a voice interrupted her. "Reina?" she looked to see Kyo reaching his hand out, "Do you want to dance?"

Reina was surprised that he asked hiding her blush she nodded. 'Maybe he's not a complete idiot after all.' She thought taking hold of his hand. "I won't let that damn rat beat me again at dancing." He said softly but still she was able to hear him. She sweatdropped, 'Than again maybe I was wrong.' They walked into the dance floor and moved to the music. The night moved on pretty good.

They stopped every now and then to get some drinks. Though after a while Reina noticed she was getting a bit dizzy and everything kind of swirled around her. Kyo came over to where she was and saw that she looked as if she was talking to someone, "Reina?"

She turned around smiled, "Hey Kyo!" waving as she said his name, "Come here! I want to show you my new friend!" Kyo walked to her side and saw that her new friend was a small flower in a pot. He turned to her and asked, "What have you been drinking!"

Reina cocked her head to the side and raised her cup, "This." He snatched it out of her hand and looked at it, "This is the punch." He tried some, "Someone put something in this." He didn't drink anything at the party so he wasn't affected by it. Reina blinked, "Wha?" Kyo put the cup down and grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

He walked around the crowd and looked for Yuki and Tohru, he saw Yuki looking around holding Tohru's hand while she just looked at the floor. "Yuki." He yelled getting up to him, "What happened to Tohru?" "I think she had a little to much to drink." Answered Yuki holding her straight.

"The same thing happened to Reina, but I think she drank even more." Said Kyo pulling Reina so he can see her. "Hey," whined Reina trying to pull away from him, "I want to talk to my friend…"

Yuki looked at her strangely, "Who is she talking about?" "A flower." Answered Kyo keeping hi grip firm. Uo-chan walked up to them she looked angry; "Some idiot spiked the punch!" "We can see that!" said Kyo motioning to Tohru and Reina. "That it!" yelled Uo-chan, "Party's over! I'm going to get rid of everyone now!" she stomped away to get everyone out. Hanna-Chan came over, "You guys will have to stay. I'll show you to your rooms." She walked to the hall.

Yuki walked Tohru to the hall following Hanna. Reina tried to walk but fell to the floor instead. "HaHa!" she giggled to herself, "I falled!" Kyo sighed; "Damn it all…" he picked her up bride style and carried her to the hall after everyone. He looked down to see how she was doing, 'She is really cute up close like this.' He thought walking into one of the rooms that Hanna said they could stay in.

He laid her into the bed and tucked her in. Reina shifted a bit, "Kyo is hot…" she mumbled. Kyo froze and looked down to her. 'She's thinking about me…' he thought. He shook his head and was about to walk away when he felt a tug at his shirt. He turned to see her "Please don't go." She pleaded, 'She looks so helpless.' He thought. He pulled a nearby chair and sat on it.

He took her hand in his, "I'm not going anywhere. Just go to sleep." She gave him a small smile and closed her eyes. Not long had passed and she fell sound asleep. Kyo sighed and looked down at Reina, he moved some hair from out of her face, 'She's not so bad I guess.' He thought to himself as he slowly lowered his face to hers and kissed her lips.

**Awwwwww! Isn't that the cutest thing ever! What happened at the party actually happened to me once, I was out of it and started talking to random things and when I fell I giggled like an idiot for a like 10 mins. Well this is the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed. Remember to review on your way out please!**

**-Chibianimebabe out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone im back with more of the story. Thanks so much for your reviews I love them. I'm really glad that you like this story. Like I said I'll be updating faster until the end of the school year which is in about 3 weeks or so, after that it won't be updated much only when I get a chance to go to the library which will be rare. But bare with me ok I will finish the story you can trust me on that, I won't leave you guys hanging. So anyway now that I got that out. ON TO THE STORY!**

**Secrets in the Zodiac**

**Chapter 7**

**Before**:

He took her hand in his, "I'm not going anywhere. Just go to sleep." She gave him a small smile and closed her eyes. Not long had passed and she fell sound asleep. Kyo sighed and looked down at Reina, he moved some hair from out of her face, 'She's not so bad I guess.' He thought to himself as he slowly lowered his face to hers and kissed her lips.

**Now:**

The next morning Reina opened her eyes and saw Kyo sitting on a chair his head laying on the bed. His hand still holding onto hers. 'Wow, he stayed with me all night.' She thought blushing slightly, 'He looks so hot like that…' she slowly tried to move her hand out of his carefully without waking him, but he woke up anyway, "Wha?" he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry." She said quietly, "Go back to sleep." Kyo shook his head, "No." She shifted herself so she can get out of bed. Kyo got up to stretch and moved the chair out of the way. Reina got up and tried to take a step forward but her head started to hurt she held her head and clasped. Kyo caught her before she fell. "Damn it… my head…" she mumbled, "It hurts…"

"Of course it does," said Kyo getting her to stand straight, "After last night." Reina blinked, "What happened?" I don't remember anything…" "You where drinking the punch that someone spiked and got drunk. You were so out of it you made a new friend." Kyo told her. "Friend?" asked Reina, "What are you talking about?" "You told me to meet your new friend and you were talking to a flower. So I took you to this room and put you to bed."

"Oh." She said taking it all in, "Did I say anything strange after that?" Kyo thought about what she said about him being hot but decided not to tell her, 'It was probably the drinks.' "No, you didn't." She nodded alright.

"Let's go and see how Tohru and Yuki are." She said but she still couldn't walk straight and Kyo picked her up. "What are you doing?" she asked annoyed. "You can't walk." "Yes I can." "No you can't" and with that he walked with her out the door. Reina glaring at him her head still throbbing.

They found Tohru, Yuki and Uo-chan in the kitchen. "Well, Well looks who's finally up." Said Uo-chan watching as Kyo helped Reina into a chair. "What do you mean?" asked Reina.

"Its 12 in the afternoon already." Said Yuki as Kyo sat next to Reina in a chair. "Oh, I didn't notice." She said turning to Tohru, "How are you feeling?" "I'm alright, just a bit tired." She answered.

Reina held her head, "I wish I could say the same." Uo-chan gave her some medicine, "Here, these should help. I hear hangovers aren't very fun."

"How many cups did you drink?" asked Yuki passing her a cup of water. Reina took the medicine and paused, 'I don't know, I don't remember much of last night." Kyo rolled his eyes, "Of course you wouldn't." "Shut up." Said Reina, "I'm in no shape to argue with you now."

Tohru got up and served Kyo and Reina their lunch. When they finished everyone walked into the living room. Reina insisted that she could walk on her own putting a threat on Kyo that she'll bite him if he tries to carry her again.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Uo-chan sitting on the side of the couch. Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, and Reina all sat and shrugged. "Got any movies?" asked Reina. "Yea I just got one called "Saw" but I haven't seen it yet."

"Let's watch it then." Said Reina getting in her place. "Um… is it a scary movie?" asked Tohru looking at the cover. "Yea." Said Uo-chan reading the summery. "I don't like scary movies…" she mumbled. "Don't worry Tohru," said Uo-chan pressing play on the DVD, "I'm here for you." She sat down next to her. Tohru nodded.

The movie started playing. Throughout the movie Tohru clung to Uo-chan and hid her face every now and then. Yuki just sat there looking bored.

Kyo sat next to Reina who would once in a while flinch. Suddenly something popped out in the T.V and she quickly jumped a bit and grabbed his hand. Kyo blinked and looked down at his hand, then at her, "Scared?" he smirked.

Reina glared at him, "No, it just startled me that's all." "Sure." Reina let go of his hand and turned back to the movie, Kyo shook his head and looked back too. It was almost the end of the movie and a bloody scene came on. Tohru decided to leave the room for a bit.

Reina looked like she was going to be sick and buried her face on Kyo's shoulder. She clung to his arm, "What's wrong now?" he asked looking at her. "I don't like seeing blood, it makes me dizzy." She mumbled, "I don't have a strong stomach for it."

Kyo blushed a bit as she tugged harder on his arm. He helped her out by covering her eyes when she looked up and blood was on the screen.

The movie was finally over and they decided to go home. Kyo, Reina, Tohru, and Yuki walked home and saw Shigure in the living room writing on his new story, "Welcome back everyone."

"Thanks." Said Tohru as, Reina walked into her room and got a change of cloths. She walked onto the bathroom and started to take a bath. She filled the tub with water and laid inside it, "This feels nice."

Yuki and Tohru were in her room doing homework, when Yuki looked up at her, "Tohru?" "Yes?" she asked looking up at him. "Um, I'd like to tell you that…I really like you." He started, as Tohru blushed, "I love you and I'd like to go out with you… is that ok?" he asked.

Tohru smiled and hugged him, "Yes of course!" Yuki turned into a rat as she hugged him, "OH! I'm so sorry! I forgot!" she said picking him up. "That's alright," he said in his rat form, "So you will?" Tohru nodded, "Yes. I love you a lot too Yuki."

Kyo sighed in his room and got a change of cloths, "I think I'll shower." He thought.

Reina sighed and started to get out of the tub, she let the water go and stood up stepping out of the tub.

At that moment Kyo opened the door, and walked in. Reina froze in place; Kyo stopped too and started blushing. Reina recovered first and quickly grabbed a towel to cover herself, "Pervert!" she yelled.

"No, stop it's not what you think!" He said backing up, "Honest!" "You should learn to knock!" she glared at him as he quickly got out.

Reina stood there blushing madly, 'Idiot!' she thought. She changed and ran into her room. Kyo was outside waiting to get in. When he saw that she was in her room he went inside. 'I'm such an idiot!' he thought.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. What do you think? I hope you liked it! Please remember to review on your way out I love to hear from you! Thanks a lot!**

**-Chibianimebabe out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people I'm back with your next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. Things have come up, but like said I will finish the story. Thanks for waiting for so long, and thanks for all the reviews that I have gotten. Please continue to read and leave me reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Secrets in the Zodiac

Chapter 8

Before:  
At that moment Kyo opened the door, and walked in. Reina froze in place; Kyo stopped too and started blushing. Reina recovered first and quickly grabbed a towel to cover her, "Pervert!" she yelled. "No, stop it's not what you think!" He said backing up, "Honest!" "You should learn to knock!" she glared at him as he quickly got out. Reina stood there blushing madly, 'Idiot!' she thought. She changed and ran into her room. Kyo was outside waiting to get in. When he saw that she was in her room he went inside. 'I'm such an idiot!' he thought.

Now:  
Spring break finally came and they all had plans to go on a trip to the beach for a week. Yuki and Kyo loaded the bags into the car; while Reina and Tohru were making sure they had everything. "You guys ready yet?" called Reina. "Yea, we're done." Said Kyo. They all got into the car. Yuki and Tohru sat in the back, Kyo was driving and Reina was in the passenger seat.

Shigure came up to the car. "You guys be careful now. Take care of yourselves. Oh and Kyo behave yourself." He said turning around and waling back to the house, Kyo glared at him, and turned on the car. He pulled out of the drive way and headed out.

When they finally reached the hotel room and took their bags up. It was late and decided to call it a day.

"Tohru and I will have this room." Said Yuki pointing to the room in the corner. Since they were going out they wanted to be alone. "I guess we'll take this one then." Said Reina opening the door to the other room. Tohru and Yuki walked to their room, while Kyo followed Reina into the other room. "What?" they both sad as they saw a large king size bed in the room.

"This can't be right." Said Reina putting down her bag. "Didn't you ask for two beds in each room?" asked Kyo.

"Yes I did"

"Then what the hell is this?"

"We'll tell them tomorrow that we want a new room. It's too late now." She said yawning a bit, Kyo looked at the bed, "But then how do we sleep?" "I'll sleep on my side, and you stay on your side. It'll be fine for one night."

Kyo thought about it, 'I guess its ok. Not like we're going to do anything.' "Alright". Reina picked up her bag and got out a set of cloths, while Kyo looked around the room. Reina looked up, "You can get out of the room now." Kyo turned to her and blinked, "What?"

"I need to change. Get out;" She said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out, "I won't take long." Shutting the door. She changed and opened the door. 'See?" I'm done." Kyo looked at what she was wearing. It was a long black shirt that showed her curves very well. Blushing a bit Kyo walked to his side of the bed. Reina got into the bed, as Kyo took off his shirt. Reina looked at him and blushed at his well toned body.

He got into bed and soon they both fell asleep.

In the morning Reina opened her eyes slowly as she tried to move and realized that she couldn't. She looked to her side and there was Kyo holding her around the waist with his arms and his head resting on her chest.

Reina smiled slightly and blushed, "Kyo." She softly said. Suddenly Kyo moved and kissed her. The kiss depends and he pulled her closer. "Kyo, wake up." She said blushing even more, "I have to make breakfast." But he reused to let her go and went back to kissing her. After a while Reina managed to get Kyo off of her. She got up and put on her shoes as Kyo got out of bed.

She was about to reach the door when she felt two arms wrap around her. She looked up, "What is it?" "I'm sorry, if I scared you." He said blushing, as she turned around, "You didn't and it's ok." She smirked a bit, "So I guess asking for a room change is out of the question."

They walked out of the room and got to the kitchen. Tohru and Yuki were in there with breakfast all set. "Gee, you work really hard." Reina said, "I was going to help you make it." "Oh that's ok, go ahead and eat." said Tohru setting down a plate, smiling. Kyo sat down next to Reina, "Well let's eat and do whatever we had to do today." pouring himself some milk.

Yuki looked up and asked, "What is it that we're doing today?" "We're going down to the beach to swim." said Tohru happily.

They finished eating and went to change and get ready for the beach.

Ok that's the end of that chap. I finished the story so all I have to do is type it up. I'll now be able to update at least once a week, so be ready for that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and look out for the next ones to come. Remember to review before you go please.

-Chibianimebabe out!


End file.
